Si no puedes hablar, silba
by Una Usuaria
Summary: 17 Drabbles que narran como se van conociendo Shimaru Saito y Imai Nobume hasta enamorarse. Crack puro y de corazón como regalo de cumpleaños a mi amiga Ileana. Romance-Amistad-general.


**Llego corriendo con estos pequeños drabbles entrelazados que cuentan una historia pequeña entre Shimaru Saito x Imai Nobume. Esto como regalo de cumpleaños para mí querida Ileana que siempre lee mis fics, que es una gran amiga, una hermosa personita. Nos hemos apoyado mutuamente y ella me ha ayudado con algunos fics, sobre todo con el manejo de la psicología de los personajes de Gintama.**

 **Sé que te gusta esta pareja crack, y mil disculpas por no poder hacerte un GinTsuky pero es mi NOTP jajaja y la verdad me cuestan ovarios escribir de esos dos.**

 **Entonces escogí tu segunda pareja. ¡Esto es para ti Ileana!**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

 **Resumen:** _17 Drabbles que narran como se van conociendo Saito y Nobume hasta enamorarse. Crack puro y de corazón._

 **Advertencias:** _ninguna_

 **Disclaimer:** _lalalalalla todo es del gorila gorilon gorilin_

 **-o-**

 **Si no puedes hablar, silba.**

 **Lunes**

Como cada inicio de semana, Saito solía correr todas las mañanas alrededor de la cuadra del cuartel. Encontraba en su rutina un placer pequeño, ver el amanecer, el cantar de las aves, lo vacías que estaban las calles. Apenas los comercios abrían y alguna anciana barría la calle. Le gustaban esos pequeños detalles que le proporcionaban silencio y paz a su ya de por si ajetreada vida. Le gustaba correr lejos del cuartel y a veces encontrar cosas divertidas, como pequeños gatos jugueteando en las jardineras, aves bañándose en los charcos de agua que dejaban las lluvias anteriores, niños que corrían con sus madres al preescolar y el aroma a fresco que despedían los árboles. Sus mañanas eran siempre calladas como él y tímidas. Nunca faltaba a ese ritual fantástico del sol asomándose entre las casas y pintando las calles de colores. Nada había alterado esa cotidianidad, nadie se atrevió a romper ese ciclo. Hasta que una niña desesperada frente a la panadería exigía a la locataria un paquete de donas recién horneadas, que pos supuesto aun no tenía. Gritaba desesperada, decía algo del desayuno, de regresar a la oficina. Sus quejas incomodaron y sorprendieron a Saito. Esa fue la única vez que le alteraron su rutina y ella no le pidió disculpas.

 **Ilusión**

Isaburo había muerto meses atrás. Algunas veces ella se quedaba en el parque, comiendo una caja de donas mientras miraba el cielo. A veces dejaba una dona sobre una servilleta como si esperase compartir con alguien más. Mientras masticaba despacio pensaba en él. Y encontraba entre sus recuerdos algo que la hacía sonreír. Ella no sonreía a menudo, le costaba trabajo, le pesaba mucho pese ahora tener nuevos amigos y gente que la apreciaba. Así que ocultaba esa mueca con el masticar. Conforme avanzaba la tarde, la caja de donas se quedaba vacía hasta quedar únicamente la dona que coloco sobre la servilleta. Aunque quería comerla para no desperdiciar algo que un muerto no comería, la dejo ahí, sobre la banca. Quizá alguien que no tenía hogar la comería, o una ardilla, un perrito de la calle. Se levantó y tomó camino a la avenida. No pudo evitar girarse y volver a ver la dona, esta vez, sus ojos húmedos le dieron una visión confortable. Un hombre alto había tomado la dona de la banca y se había marchado de la misma forma que apareció. Quiso creer que era Isaburo.

 **Colores**

El festival estaba repleto de personas, música, comida, aromas de incienso y dulces. Al no estar de guardia podía disfrutar de él y poder comer alguna postre o donas caseras que solían vender. Sabía que el grupo del Shinsengumi rondaría por las inmediaciones del festival, vigilando y cuidando de no haber algún altercado. Isaburo le comentó que podía ir si quería a despejar la mente. Ella no estaba familiarizada con tanto ruido y bullicio, prefería el silencio y mirar la nada, las estrellas, un libro o los aparadores de donas de diversos sabores. De cualquier manera se internó entre la multitud y pudo comprar una docena de pequeñas donas de azúcar y canela. Contenta con el motín obtenido, creyó que no había nada más que hacer ahí. Sin embargo, los juegos artificiales y los colores que reflejaron en el cielo la dejaron inmóvil. A ella y al grupo de personas a su lado. Observan asombrados el espectáculo. Sobre todo el muchacho del Shinsengumi a su lado derecho que llevaba cubierta la mitad de su rostro. Observó su mirada cristalina y los parpados muy abiertos para no perder detalle. Jamás lo había visto dentro de la agrupación.

 **Música**

Nadie sabía cómo es que siempre todos terminaban enredados en las estupideces del grupo de la Yorozuya y el Shinsengumi, esta vez encabezándolo Toshi, el alter ego del vicecomandante. No entendían como eran arrastrados a tanta tontería y lo peor es que no podían decir que no. Al menos no Saito, no cuando era parte de ese grupo y le debía tanto a Kondo. Aunque, era extraño ver en el desmadre a Nobune, ella ni siquiera era considerada parte del grupo, hasta que se hizo amiga de Kagura y Sougo, de él no mucho pero aún tenían cuentas pendientes. Y ahí estaban todos, apoyando a la Idol popular porque el grupo de animadores que lidera Shinpachi Shimura cayeron en cama a causa de una epidemia lanzada por los amantos en las cajas de cereal. Toshi, quien también se hizo fan de la cantante quería ayudar. Para variar todos estaban ahí, con la ropa de los animadores, moviendo los estandartes, las varitas de luces led al ritmo de la música. Saito intentó esconderse poco a poco entre algunos compañeros para desaparecer. Odiaba el ruido, el olor que comenzaban a emanar sus compañeros, los gritos férricos de Toshi y Shinpachi, la mirada asesina de Sougo al verlo escabullirse. Nobune comenzó a desplazarse entre las fans de Gintoki, hasta quedar fuera de la vista de Kagura y conseguir quedar al final de todo el grupo. Saito la miró con sorpresa cuando ambos se encontraron en la misma situación. Ella saludó como robot y Saito, Saito se sonrojó tanto que gracias a la tela en su rostro ella no lo notó.

 **Moneda**

Las apuestas siempre eran divertidas en el Shinsengumi, sobre todo las tardes de domingo, que eran flojas y aburridas. Por eso ahí estaban todos, jugando juegos de azar y apostando. Apostando tonterías, si perdía Sougo debía ir a la Yorozuya y pedir la mano de la china, si perdía Kondo tenía que dejar de acosar a Otae un mes, si perdía Yamazaki tendría que rogarle de rodillas a Otose-San para que dejara desarmar a Tama, si perdía Hijikata no estaba dispuesto a besar Gintoki. Sin embargo, no sabían que castigo darle a Saito. Él jamás se metía en problemas, era el más tranquilo y cuerdo de todos, al parecer. Sougo fue quien más pensó en el castigo, los demás decían cosas absurdas como: "que grite en el jardín no uso calzones o tengo caca en los calzones" otros decían, "que le hable a la primera mujer que vea y la bese" Cosas más absurdas que Saito se contenía la risa. Y así fueron nombrando los castigos a cada uno de los integrantes mientras la moneda estaba en el aire, en juego, en busca de la suerte o la desgracia. Sougo continuaba ideando un castigo pero nada de lo que pensaba parecía satisfacerle, hasta que alguien mencionó que una opción de castigo para Sougo podría ser, además de la china, ir con la asesina del Mimawarigumi. Aquello le dio una idea siniestra. En voz alta y señalando al pobre Saito le dijo que su castigo sería comprar doce docenas de donas a la sicaria Nobume Imai. Todo el Shinsengumi rió quedando sellado el trato. Para Saito fue algo nuevo, apenas si recordaba a la jovencita.

 **Espectáculo**

Tardaron en llegar los refuerzos, el equipo de Shimaru estaba resistiendo al ataque con los rebeldes. Cada uno defendía su vida y la tarea de no abandonar el lugar. Saito y su equipo fueron enviados a proteger un cargamento importante por parte de Matsudaira. Sin embargo, fueron atacados por los rebeldes que deseaban el cargamento, al parecer eran armas para los militares del gobierno. Shimaru había vencido a cinco, aún quedaban muchos rebeldes de pie y su equipo resistía con dificultades. Por donde quiera que mirara, aparecían más rebeldes, reproduciéndose como las cucarachas. Tres se atrevieron a atacarlo al mismo tiempo, así que Saito hizo gala de sus mejores habilidades, como si se quisiera lucirse frente a una audiencia inexistente. Con sus dos espadas, cortando la piel de sus rivales, dejando que el aire se abriera a su paso. Giraba sobre sus pies cual danza de valet, moviendo su cuerpo para apartar a los otros rebeldes que aparecían. Intentando contenerlos para que sus compañeros se recompusieran heridos y regresaran a la batalla.

En la batalla siempre se tiene que estar alerta, cortar o ser cortado y la piel de Saito ya tenía de por sí muchas heridas, símbolos de victoria y valentía. Así que estaba acostumbrado a sentir el filoso metal y ver su sangre salir. Esta vez en su brazo derecho, la espada del enemigo se bañó con su sangre roja. La espada a estaba a sentimientos de su rostro. Tenía que actuar rápido antes que lo decapitaran. Una vez pensó el movimiento, el cuerpo de su rival cayó al suelo. Había sido atravesado por la espalda con una espada ajena a las suyas. Una muchacha de cabellos azulados y kimono blanco lo observó fijamente.

― No quería que el protagonista de este espectáculo muriera…― dijo con frialdad.

No supo de donde salió aquella muchacha, pero llegó en el momento oportuno.

Saito no respondió, no iba a hacerlo, se limitó a inclinarse pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por un certero ataque de la jovencita a un hombre que se acercó por la espalda de Saito dispuesto a matarlo.

― Luego agradeces… ― fue la respuesta de la muchacha que se encaminó a la batalla

 **Payaso**

A nadie le contó lo sucedido. Como es que una niña le había ayudado a completar la misión. Una niña ex miembro del extinto Mimawarigumi. Tampoco es que quisiera hablar de ello, de cualquier manera a quien, nadie lo iba a escuchar y él ya se había resignado a no abrir la boca. Así que se limitó a escribir ese diario que le sugirió el Yorozuya para calmar su ansiedad.

Había pasado una semana y no podía dejar de pensar en la niña y su gran habilidad para manejar la espada. Le recordaba un poco a Sougo por su sadismo y un poco a él mismo por el manejo de ambas espadas. Además, su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos y eso era asombroso, ni uno de sus mechones fue cortado por las espadas.

Se sintió avergonzado, como un tonto cuando no pudo responder ni su nombre una vez que ella se presentó. No pudo darle las gracias, sólo una reverencia inútil que ella tomó como grosería. Al final sus compañeros le explicaron a la muchacha que él no era muy expresivo. Pareció entender un poco.

Pensó en ella porque no había conocido mujeres tan diestras en la espada ni con esa mirada de muerte. Por otra parte era bonita, como una muñeca Ichimatsu. Tenía el mismo corte de cabello y la mirada fría. Además era blanca y delgada. ¿Cómo es que podía existir una mujer así? Agradecía su timidez, de lo contrario hubiera metido la pata o aun peor, decir algún sentimiento que fuera en su contra.

 **Dulce**

La mayor parte de los días de descanso de Shimaru era quedarse a dormir en su habitación. Dormir era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, dormir era una de las sensaciones más placenteras, no sólo porque se desconectaba de todo y todos, sino porque en sus sueños podía ser lo que él quisiera, incluso hablar. Sin embargo, ese día el sueño estaba muy lejos de aparecer, gracias a los dulces que Sougo compartió con todo el cuartel, con el pretexto de haberlos recibido de una profesora de escuela a la cual ayudó de ser secuestrada por la mafia.

El dulce tenía demasiadas calorías, demasiada hiperactividad que no pudo mantenerse mucho tiempo guardado o pegar un ojo. Quizá caminando, quizá echándose a la orilla del río o en una banca en el parque como todos los vagos podría dormir.

El trayecto fue aburrido y se encontró bostezando dos veces, sería un milagro si caía dormido justo en la avenida. Dentro de sus identificaciones estaba el resultado medico de su narcolepsia. Caminó hasta la orilla del río, se miraba apacible y confortable. La brisa fresca y el sonido del río comenzaron arrullarlo. Despacio se dejó caer en la hierba, con los brazos tras la cabeza. Suspiró un poco antes de dormir.

Dentro del sueño no había nada, generalmente no soñaba muchas cosas, siempre que dormía era el equivalente a morir. Aunque pocas veces era despertado de ese letargo profundo. El aroma de pan recién horneado hizo que su estómago comenzara a moverse y exigirle comida. Abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta del atardecer. Había dormido casi cinco horas desde que salió del cuartel. Miró ambos costados y encontró a la niña de cabellos azules comiendo una dona. A sus pies, había una caja con doce más. Ella se dio cuenta que despertó, con un movimiento de su mano derecha saludo a Saito. Él de nueva cuenta no respondió y regresó a hacerse el dormido. Lamentablemente sus tripas lo delataban.

― Quieres una dona, pero sólo una― escuchó.

 **Maquillaje**

Algunas veces Soyo reunía a sus amigas, Kagura y Nobume para hacer cosas que hacen las chicas. Mirar películas románticas, comer palomitas, helado, pintarse las uñas, leer revistas de moda, hablar de muchachos, peinarse y por su puesto dormir juntas. Para Imai era normal ese tipo de reuniones después de un tiempo. Se había acostumbrado a ellas, eran divertidas y sobre todo compartían gustos. Mientras miraban una película romántica en blanco y negro, luego de pintarse las uñas y maquillarse o hacer el intento, Nobume se enfrascó en la conversación de los protagonistas. _"No tienes que decir nada ni hacer nada. Sólo silba. ¿Sabes silbar, no? Juntas los labios y soplas"_ Algo movió su corazón porque de pronto comenzó a latir rápidamente y el rostro del muchacho que nunca habla, que parece estar mudo o pasmado, apareció en su cabeza. De pronto la soda ya no supo a nada, ni las palomitas de queso y mucho menos las jugosas donas glaseadas que Soyo trajo para ella.

Al finalizar la película, Soyo notó la abstracción de Imai.

― ¿Te dejo impactada la película, Nobume?― preguntó la princesa con malicia inocente. Kagura reía divertida.

― Tiene la cara de que le gusta alguien― remató Kagura.

― Así es, tiene la misma cara que tú cuando veas a Okita-san― respondió Soyo con una sonrisa.

Mientras ellas se enfrascaban en una discusión divertida sobre la negación de la atracción de Kagura por Sougo. Imai tomó una de sus donas y la partió a la mitad. Extrañaba con quien compartir.

 **Traje**

Como parte de su alianza y respeto, Kondo invitó a parte del extinto Mimawarigumi a cenar. Imai no tenía ganas de ir, sobre todo porque vería la cara de Sougo y por más que le haya prometido a Kagura no golpearlo porque ella lo quería golpear, tenía ganas de romperle la cara. Él era esa clase de personas que deben ser molestadas todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, fue, a nombre de Isaburo y todo lo que ellos hicieron por él al final. Para la ocasión uso un bonito kimono blanco con flores azules y recogió su cabello, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje en la nuca.

Tomó asiento en compañía de siete compañeros más que asistieron a la cena. Kondo estaba animado como siempre, saludo a cada uno de los ex Mimawarigumi. Ofreció sake y vino. Nobume por supuesto no tomaba, aún era menor de edad. Sougo la miró con recelo y en varias ocasiones le hizo señas obscenas con el dedo, esto para provocarla y salir a pelear al jardín. Hijikata al darse cuenta lo reprima constantemente.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, casi al rincón, estaba Shimaru, jugando descuidado con un pedazo de sushi. Ocasionalmente miraba a Nobume y se sonrojaba. Trató de ser discreto y una vez más gracias a la tela que cubría su rostro nadie notó sus mejillas rojas.

Nobume no lo reconoció, ya que no llevaba su uniforme, sino un hakama negro y un haori azul. Aunque sus cabellos eran reconocibles a kilómetros.

― Hola― saludó ella desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

Para mala suerte de Saito, todos miraron e dirección a él. Kondo estaba confundido. ¿Desde cuándo se conocían?

― No tienes que decir nada ni hacer nada. Sólo silba. ¿Sabes silbar, no? Juntas los labios y soplas― repitió Imai la frase de la película que la conmovió.

Shimaru no soportó la vergüenza y la familiaridad con la que ella habló. Se levantó rápidamente del asiento y desapareció tras la puerta Soji para no volver a la habitación.

― ¿Dije algo malo? Era la frase de una película― Nobume se dirigió a Hijikata.

Sougo le explicó de mala gana lo que sucedía con Saito. A Nobume le causo un poco de gracia la actitud infantil de un hombre tan fuerte como él. Lo había visto pelear, era bastante bueno. Comprendiendo la situación quiso hablar con él, más por volver a ver su cara asustada y tímida que por realmente conocerlo. Nadie la detuvo, Sougo comentó que sería interesante verlo, Hijikata lo detuvo antes de que fuera a espirarlo. "A veces no son necesarias las palabras" comentó Kondo a Imai antes de verla salir.

 **Inocencia**

El cuartel del Shinsengumi era grande, demasiado y si no se conoce bien puede perderse entre sus pasillos. Para Nobume eso no era impedimento para encontrar al timido muchacho que se escondió en la esquina del jardín, cerca del estanque. Lo encontró sentado, con los pies descalzos sobre la tierra, mirando el cielo. El viento agitó su mata naranja y también sus cabellos largos. Fue como si le avisará a Shimaru que se acercaba el peligro. La vio acercarse a él. Caminar como los felinos a su presa. Él era un pobre lobo solitario acorralado ante una leona de la sabana.

― Sabes, es bueno que no digas una palabra― soltó Nobume sentándose a su lado. Shimaru tensó su cuerpo, sentirla tan cerca era suficiente para explotar― la mayoría de los hombres solo habla para decir estupideces. Me gusta que no hables, quédate así…

Shimaru sólo asintió mientras miraba al suelo. Estaba tan avergonzado de escucharla que quiso meter su cabeza en la tierra como los avestruces. Quería decirle que se fuera, que lo dejará solo que estaba bien.

― Me dijeron que escribes en una libreta… pero prefiero que respondas con las manos o silbes. En la película le dijo eso el chico a la chica.

Shimaru comenzó a tensar más su cuerpo, quería salir corriendo, escapar, irse volando. ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él? Negó con la cabeza intentando enfriar su mente porque sin querer miró el tobillo blanco de Nobume que se asomó bajo la tela del kimono.

― Te sorprendería lo mucho que se aprende en las películas.

Las manos de Shimaru se hicieron puños sobre sus piernas. Quería gritar que basta, que lo dejara solo, lo estaba empeorando. Ella era demasiado bonita como para ser ignorada de esa forma, ella no merecía hablar con un tipo como él que no tenía tacto para tratar a las personas. Su timidez lo hacía ser mala persona con otros porque nunca respondía como los demás deseaban. Se enojó consigo mismo, le hubiera gustado que ella platicara con Yamazaki, Hijikata, alguien que pudiera entablar una buena conversación no él y su nulo trato con las personas.

Con el dedo índice izquierdo trazo el kanji de partida, de irse, marcharse para que ella pudiera entender, sin embargo, se confundió y ella lo mal interpreto con otro kanji que se refería a un insecto.

― ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?!― exclamó ofendida y se levantó.

Tomó del cuello del haori de Saito, dejando sus rostros ligeramente cercanos. Los ojos de Nobume eran hermosos a la vista de Saito quien se sonrojó aún más. Sintió la calidez del aliento y su cercanía. Estaba por sangrarle la nariz. El corazón de Nobume volvió a latir rápido como cuando miró la película y pensó en él.

― Lo siento…― susurró Nobume dejando caer a Saito― discúlpame.

Luego se retiró despacio hasta el salón donde se encontraban los demás.

 **Sueño**

Después de haber estado cerca de aquella mujer misteriosa y bonita, comenzó a soñar con ella. El dormir era mucho más placentero ahora que en sus sueños estaba ella. La mayoría de las veces sólo la veía caminar hacia él. Generalmente no eran sueños extraños o malos, todos estaban llenos de cosas sencillas y del cabello largo y piel blanca de Imai.

Algunas veces la soñaba que compartía comida con él, partía el pan a la mitad y le convidaba. Otras veces la veía en medio de un bosque blandiendo sus espadas, peleando con seres que no recordaba.

Para detener esa ansiedad y emoción de su enamoramiento primario, pensó en escribir cartas que nunca enviaría. Con ello disminuía su necesidad de verla y no terminaba acosando como Kondo, o golpeado como Sougo ni amargado como Hijikata.

Escribir cartas que nunca enviaría era al mismo tiempo romántico y tonto, porque esa persona nunca lo sabría, no estaba lista ni el preparado para eso, además, sólo le gustaba como le puede gustar dormir todo el día y soñar con ella. Al imaginar su carita se sonrojaba.

No quería deshacerse de esos sentimientos, en realidad estaba contento con sentirlos, era algo nuevo y le ayudaba a escribir. Era bueno con las palabras, se había acostumbrado a plasmar sus emociones y quien sabe, terminaría por componer haikus, poemas, cuentos. Nomube era una digna musa a la que le gusta sacarles los intestinos a sus víctimas.

 **Interrupción**

Shimaru no supo que esa mañana Nobume llegaría al cuartel para entrenar con Sougo. Quería practicar con alguien que manejara la espada no darse golpes sin sentido como lo hacía con la china. Con ella sólo jugaba porque le gustaba. Buscaba ahora un entrenamiento serio, verdadero, con un samurái a su altura. Imai Nobume llegó puntual, lista para enfrentarlo.

A las nueve de la mañana había alborotó en el dojo. Todos miraban el combate, Kondo era el réferi y supervisaba el combate. Shimaru se acercó inocente y al ver a Nobume vestida con el traje para el entrenamiento casi le vuelve a sangrar la nariz. Tenía el cabello recogido y la máscara cubriendo su bello rostro. No perdió de vista ninguna de sus ataques. Al parecer iban empatados. Hijikata miraba recargado en la pared con un cigarro en la boca, estaba igual de entretenido que él.

No pudo evitar suspirar al verla conseguir un punto a su favor. Por un momento quiso saber más sobre ella. Sabía lo que todos, que fue vice-comandante de la escuadra de Isaburo, pero… ¿qué más? ¿Su familia? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué es tan hermosa?

― Vaya, hasta el comandante Lobo Afro está interesado en la retadora― comentó uno de sus compañeros.

Saito negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo. De nuevo esa expresión que más que ocultar sus sentimientos los exponía. Oyó la risa del joven.

― Esta bien, no tiene nada de malo. ¡A que es guapa y muy buena contrincante! Ya le ha dado varios golpes a Okita-san― comentó.

― Yo creo que a ella le gusta Okita-san― comentó otro.

El corazón de Shimaru se partió en dos al escuchar esa suposición.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?― preguntó otro.

― No sé, ella fue la que retó al comandante. Supongo que después de enfrentarse a él hace meses no puede dejar de pensar en él. Así son las mujeres, buscan cualquier excusa para ver al hombre que les gusta.

Nunca se había sentido de esa forma. Ni siquiera en combate. La sangre en sus manos se agolpó y quiso romper el suelo de un puñetazo, lo que llamó la atención de todos. El combate se detuvo. Sougo preguntó molesto que sucedió. Nobume miró la sangre en el suelo y el cabello de Shimaru correr tras los espectadores.

 **Petición**

No sabía muy bien como sentirse al respecto, así que fue a pedir ayuda a donde siempre había recurrido y le habían ayudado: la Yorozuya.

En una nota le explicó a Gintoki su problema que ni el mismo entendía. Para el jefe no fue difícil comprender que estaba enamorado de Imai, sonrió triunfante. Los asuntos del corazón eran un tema que le divertía mucho trabajar. Según él, conquistar mujeres era su fuerte. A no ser porque ligaba pura loca, eso se lo aclaro Shinpachi.

Kagura fue la más sorprendida. Leer la confesión de un tímido Saito le dio pena. Hubiera querido llamar a Soyo y contarle el chisme pero al ver a Saito triste lo compadeció. En verdad se había enamorado de ella y pensó que no se conocían. Gintoki siguió pensando un plan para poder hacer que tuvieran una cita, que se conocieran más, pero con el carácter de Shimaru sería imposible.

Luego en una nota, escribió lo que ella habló con él. Y la frase que cada vez que la recordaba, su corazón se emocionaba: " _No tienes que decir nada ni hacer nada. Sólo silba. ¿Sabes silbar, no? Juntas los labios y soplas"_ Incluso a Gintoki se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Kagura explicó que esa era la frase de una película que vieron juntas. Atando cabos los tres Yorozuyas, dieron con que Imai también estaba enamorada o por lo menos le gustaba Shimaru. Al escuchar aquella suposición, el comandante del tercer agrupamiento del Shinsengumi casi se desmaya.

― Sí así se pone por saber que le gusta a la chica de sus sueños, no me imagino como se pondrá si ella lo besa o la ve desnuda, cuando le haga cositas sucias― comentó Gintoki muerto de risa.

― ¡Basta Gin-san! Es serio, Saito-san está en un problema real… ¿qué hacemos?― preguntó Shinpachi.

― Lo mejor será contarle a Nobu… tal vez ella hable con él y el afro le confiese en una carta lo que siente. ¡Vamos afro! Dile.

Shimaru negó con la cabeza. Estaba sudando y su cabello se pegaba a la frente. Sus manos temblaban de sólo imaginar que tendría que confesarle lo que sentía por ella y que ella aceptara sus sentimientos.

― ¡Eres un hombre Shimaru Saito! Hazte responsable y confiesa tu amor… tendrás una cita con ella mañana.― aseguró Gintoki con una risa malvada que más ayudar a Saito parecía torturarlo.

A pesar de negar con la cabeza constantemente, escribir en la libreta "No quiero, no quiero" Kagura salió corriendo a Nobume para concertar la cita.

― Saito-san, no tenga miedo. Todo saldrá bien, si las suposiciones son correctas, ella también está interesada en usted, así que… tranquilo, respire y consiga un buen kimono para mañana.

"Mañana trabajo" escribió en una nota.

― Pues pedirás permiso… mañana será tu primera cita y puede que quizá tengas una novia. Lo que muchos por aquí no tenemos.

― ¡Cállate Gin-san! Lo dices por mí, porque tú no tienes novia porque no quieres, te recuerdo que Saachan y Tsuky están enamoradas de ti.

― Nadie está hablando de mí y esas dos están locas. Mi corazón sólo es de la leche de fresa y de Ketsuno Ana. ¡Tú!― se dirigió a Saito― prepárate para mañana y trata de no meter la pata. Estaremos ahí para aconsejarte como la vez pasada…

 **Deseo**

Ahí estaba, sentado en la banca del parque a lado de Imai Nobume. Con su hermoso cabello largo y la piel blanca, joven y fresca. Evitó mirarla aunque lo más deseaba era verla y acariciar su cara de porcelana. Ella estaba distraída con un grupo de niños que jugaban a la pelota.

Las manos de Saito temblaban sobre la libreta. Su cara estaba caliente y quizá roja. En el oído derecho llevaba un audífono por donde Gintoki le comenzó a dar consejos de cómo actuar. Kagura estaba muerta de risa. Shinpachi corregía a Gintoki cuando decía alguna estupidez sobre abrazarla y llevarla al hotel del amor.

Finalmente, Imai habló, observó a Saito y le pidió que descubriera la mitad de su cara. Quería ver su rostro. Dijo que muchas veces imaginó como sería su rostro. Con nerviosismo e inseguridad, quitó la tela de sus labios. Nobune abrió los ojos sorprendida de lo guapo que era y lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas. Admiró despacio su nariz perfilada, sus labios delgados y pálidos.

― ¿Puedes silbar…?

Saito asintió. Nobume seguía observando sus labios por una extraña razón. Y recordó la película, donde después de decir la frase que la conmovió, los protagonistas se besaron. Se sonrojo levemente por pensar en aquella cosa vergonzosa.

― Intentemos esto, un silbido es SI y dos silbidos es NO, ¿te parece?

Y sin ayuda de Gintoki que comenzó a decir disparates en el oído de Saito, Nobume comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre su vida y al mismo tiempo ella hablaba de sí misma. Hubo un momento que dejaron de hablar para reir. Saito silbaba bajito y con mucha vergüenza. Nobume sacó de su bolsa una dona de canea y la partió a la mitad, ofreció un pedazo a Saito que confundido, tomó la pieza de pan y la olisqueo como un perrito.

― Amo las donas

Entonces Shimaru recordó a la ruidosa muchacha que hace meses vio discutir con la señora de la panadería, era ella.

― Tengo una adicción

"Creo que queda terminado nuestro trabajo, Saito… recuerda usar condón, ya que puede… ¡Cierra la boca Gin-san deja de ensuciar su cabeza pura" fue lo último que escuchó por el audífono.

"No te molesta mi silencio" escribió Saito en una hoja. Nobume negó con la cabeza.

― Sabes, hace mucho tiempo me la pasaba leyendo mensajes en el celular de una persona importante. Siempre enviaba mensajes de texto… estoy acostumbrada a leer. Tampoco soy muy buena con las palabras. Podriamos escribirnos vía celular. ¿Quieres?

Al instante, Shimaru saco su número de teléfono para anotar el de Imai. Le pareció la mejor idea del mundo, aunque, no se comparaba con poder estar a su lado.

 **Tinta**

Cuando la confianza fue un poco mayor e Imai no se asustaba con la excentricidad de Saito, él le dio las cartas que alguna vez escribió para ella.

Por la noche, tomó un té de hierbas, donas y comenzó a leer cada una de las cartas. Emocionada, derramando lágrimas, hundiendo su cabeza en las rodillas, dejando que sus sentimientos se desbordaran como una cascada. Recordó las palabras que solía decirle Isaburo sobre el amor. El amor entre dos desconocidos que superaban la amistad, el romance, una unión que sólo se transmite con el alma.

Hubiera querido que Isaburo conociera a Saito, que leyera con ella las cartas, que se emocionara de saber que un hombre extraño pensaba en ella sin saberlo, sin proponérselo. Que alguien por las noches le dedicaba sus letras y pensamientos. ¿Por qué? Ni ella sabía porque causo tal impacto en un hombre tímido y callado.

Saito era bueno con las letras, muy bueno, tan bueno que la llevo al llanto y después a la alegría. Tan bueno que la hizo enamorarse más y más de él.

― Él me quiere… y me quiere mucho.

Narraba la personalidad física de Nobume como si fuera una muñeca, una estatuilla de una deidad solar y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable. La veía lejana y estaba bien con eso. Cada letra le reflejaba el amor que sentía y la distancia que los separaba. Nunca pensó Saito que ella leyera las cartas, pensaba morir con ese secreto. No hubiera sido justo para Nobume que atesoró cada una de las cartas y las dejo en el lugar más sagrado de su habitación, junto al buro de noche y su corazón.

― Ya no estaré sola, Isaburo… hay un hombre que me quiere.

Dijo en medio del llanto, mientras abrazaba las cartas de Saito.

 **Medianoche**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que comenzaron a salir. Afortunadamente muy pocos sabían de su relación. En el Shinsengumi nadie, porque Saito no hablaba y mucho menos contaba su vida privada, aunque pudiera ser que Hijikata sospechara por sus constantes salidas en la noche los días de descanso y que ahora dormía más de lo común. Por parte de Imai, Kagura y Soyo eran las únicas en saberlo y obvio Gintoki y Shinpachi pero ninguno tenía intenciones de decir nada, además no les importaba.

Algunas veces iban a cenar a restaurantes al aire libre, donde se vieran las flores de los arboles por la noche y tocara un violinista, quien sabe, era como muy normal hacer eso. Nobume se acostumbró a leer las hojas y mensajes de Saito. Después de las cartas se sintió más unida a él. Por eso no se avergonzaba de besarlo, de hundir sus manos en aquella melena enmarañada y suave.

― Quiero ir a un sitio donde estemos solos― susurró Nobume al oído de Saito.

Enseguida todas las terminales nerviosas de Saito quedaron en alerta. Observó asombrado la petición de la muchacha y dudo en responder. Suspiró y finalmente aceptó.

A donde irían, no sabía, Nobume señaló el primer hotel que vio. Saito no estaba seguro si entrar o no. Los besos y las caricias sobre la ropa estaban bien pero pasar a otro nivel, lo aterraba. Miraba a Nobume como una muchacha dulce y pura, no podía hacer nada para romper esa imagen, tenía miedo de perderla. En un pequeño resumen en su libreta le hizo saber lo que pensaba. Ella le había brindado la confianza suficiente para hacerlo. Luego de leer, Nobume respondió:

― No es bueno que me tengas en ese concepto, Shimaru. También puedo ser la más aterradora y sanguinaria de las mujeres. Sólo quiero estar contigo a solas… si sucede algo más o no, eso ya lo veremos. Por ahora sólo quiero abrazarte y dormir contigo hasta el día siguiente, después de todo, nadie me espera en casa. ¿A ti si?

"Tú eres mi casa" Escribió Saito.

 **-o-**

 **De nuevo mil gracias por leer esta locura.**

 **Ileana espero que te guste esta loquera y pues… feliz cumpleaños =)**


End file.
